prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dave Hebner
|birth_place = Richmond, Virginia |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = |debut = Late 1970s |retired = |website = }} Dave Hebner (May 17, 1949) is an American professional wrestling authority figure, promoter, road agent and referee. Career Hebner debuted as a professional wrestling referee in the late 1970s in the Richmond, Virginia area. In the 1980s he began working for the World Wrestling Federation, where he refereed many historic matches such as Randy Savage versus Ricky Steamboat at WrestleMania III and Randy Savage versus Hulk Hogan at WrestleMania V. Perhaps his most memorable appearance came on the February 5, 1988 episode of The Main Event, when he was assigned to referee a match for the WWF World Heavyweight Championship between Hulk Hogan and André the Giant. André defeated Hogan after Hebner's twin brother Earl had switched places as Dibiase had locked Dave in a closet and quickly counted to three as André pinned Hogan, despite Hogan clearly having his shoulder up. The match and the WWF Championship were awarded to André as a result. Both Hebners received a $2,500 bonus for the match. Prior to WrestleMania IV, the WWF attempted to extend the "evil twin" referee storyline through a kayfabe "investigative report" published in the promotions' flagship publication, WWF Magazine. The article used a fictional backstory to build sympathy for Dave by claiming he was continually victimized by Earl's misdeeds committed in Dave's name since their childhoods. However, the angle was dropped after Dave said, during a 2001 interview with WWF RAW Magazine, that he had suffered broken ribs when Earl kicked him (as part of the aftermath of the Hogan-Andre match during The Main Event). As a result, the storyline was shifted to have Earl come clean, and he was the referee when Randy Savage won the Tournament final at WrestleMania IV against Ted DiBiase for the WWF Championship. After retiring as a referee following knee replacement surgery, Hebner became a WWF road agent. He worked as a Road Agent until July 2005. Hebner was released from the WWF, renamed WWE, in July 2005 along with his brother Earl for selling merchandise without authorization. After being released, Hebner debuted in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling on the December 17, 2005 episode of TNA Impact!, appearing on the stage during a match between Team 3D and the The Diamonds in the Rough. In addition to appearing with TNA, Hebner opened his own professional wrestling promotion, the United Wrestling Federation (UWF), in Virginia. In addition to the promotion, he is also the promotion's storyline General Manager. In March 2006, the UWF announced that it had signed a deal to promote TNA-branded house shows in the Mid-Atlantic States, with the first shows being promoted in conjunction with NASCAR's April 2006 race in Martinsville, Virginia. UWF ceased co-promoting shows with TNA in early 2007, although the promotion continues to use TNA talent. Personal life Dave has been married to his wife Rebecca for 40 years. External links *The official website of the United Wrestling Federation *Dave Hebner at TV.com * Dave Hebner at WrestlingIn former.net * Dave Hebner at OnlineWorldOfWrestling.com Category:1949 births Category:RefereesCategory:Living people Category:Promoters Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni